Rest Stop
by Anavela
Summary: This is my Halloween Fanfic for Charmed. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige decided to take a trip. But when they stop for a bathroom break, horrible things start to happen. Will they make it out alive?The Rating is because of the gore. I just wanted to be safe..
1. Let's get out of here

R.E.S.T

S.T.O.P

Summary: This is my Charmed version of Rest Stop. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are on a road trip. They're taking a break from work and being witches and just visiting different places. However, things get a little crazy when they stop for a bathroom brake at what looks like an old abandoned rest stop. Little do they know, though, that it isn't _completely_ abandoned and that the place is also a magical trap…

**How will the Charmed ones survive?? And more importantly, will they ALL get out alive???**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about Charmed. And the producers behind the movie Rest Stop are entirely responsible for the ideas of this story. **

Let's get out of here… 

"Phoebe!! Come on!! It doesn't matter what you look like!! We're gonna be in the car most of the day anyways!!" Piper yelled up the stairs, annoyed that her sister was taking so long. It was almost 7 am and she had wanted to get an early start on the day. Which meant she wanted to leave the Manor at 6, but her sisters had other plans apparently…

"I'm coming! Hold on!!" Phoebe replied. When Piper heard no movement whatsoever, she sighed and turned her attention to Paige who was currently on the floor in the living room looking for her other shoe.

"Just forget it Paige, you don't need those anyway. You have a ton of other pairs in your closet." Piper tried.

"Yes, but I need to find this one now, or I'm going to be stressed throughout the whole trip…" She stopped looking under the couch and heaved a heavy sigh. "You know, Wyatt sure does have a big interest in my shoes lately, you think that's good?" She looked to Piper who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, he's three."

"Well," Paige stood up. "I don't think it is. He's growing up with three women in the house. You don't want him to turn out gay now do you?"

"Paige!" Piper shook her head. "He's not gay! He's not even old enough to know what that is!!"

"Yeah, but they say it starts at an early age."

"Oh, god…" Piper walked out of the room, knowing that Paige was just being Paige. But still, the thought of that happening to her son gave her the creeps and she made a mental note of buying him some more boy toys (AN: Yes, I know that was perverted).

She walked into the kitchen where Leo was packing the cooler with water bottles and snacks. "I thought we already put a cooler in the car." She told him.

"I just want to be prepared." He said.

She put her hands to her head. "This is ridiculous. I got you guys up at five!!" She walked back out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna be in the car!! Wake me when you get in!!" Leo winced when the door slammed shut. It sounded hard enough to break the glass, which had been done many times before.

Feeling that he should hurry, he stuffed the rest of everything in the small cooler and ran out into the other room. "Phoebe, Paige!! Come on!! Piper's getting angry!" He warned them.

"She's always angry." A voice sounded behind him. Leo turned around to see Paige walking up to him. "I guess I'll have to find my other shoe when I get back." She said sadly.

"Well get in the car then. Are you all packed?"

"Yep. You can go ahead and get in the car, I'll get Phoebe." She told him, and when he left the house, she yelled up the stairs. "Phoebe, get your butt down here right now missy!!"

"Who you callin missy, missy Paige?" Phoebe joked coming down the stairs.

"Come on, Piper's going to explode." Paige rushed her out the door.

"I thought she already did."

"Well, do you wanna see her do it again?? To Leo _and _the car??" They ran down the steps as they spoke.

"Good point." Phoebe agreed before finally getting to the car and opening the back door. Her and Phoebe was assigned to the back seats and Piper and Leo got the front. Wyatt and Chris were temporarily staying at Magic School for the week. But with Leo's power, they planned on orbing in and checking on them a lot. So it wasn't like they were leaving them completely alone for a week.

"Glad you could come." Piper said angrily from the passenger seat. She didn't bother looking back at them.

"Glad to be here." Phoebe replied, smiling. Oh, the joys of sibling issues…

"Sorry Piper."

"No, no, it's okay." Piper said, faking a pleasant tone of voice. "I should have known it would take you guy over two hours to get ready in the morning. It's my fault."

"We did not take over sev…" Phoebe flipped open her cell phone and looked at the time. "…Oh…"

Leo started the engine and began to pull out of the driveway. The sky was just starting to get really bright. But the air still had that early morning scent to it.

The girls fell silent and looked out their windows as they began they're road trip. Hopefully, the stress they were trying to get away from wouldn't follow...


	2. The Broken Road

R.E.S.T

**S.T.O.P**

AN: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Rest Stop. Take a seat and sit back for the ride. But please feel free to jump out if it gets too scary…..LOL….Just messin with ya!! This chapter's probably not going to be scary at all. And the rating is due to the gore that will be in it, so I was never planning on it being scary, just REALLY bloody. Hopefully, it'll be a good and haunting story….

PS: Oh, and any of you who have seen the movie Rest Stop will realize that I left out the part where the truck almost kills them on the road. I did that on purpose though. I wanted the murderer to be more mysterious and for the Charmed ones to have never come in contact with him before…

_The Broken Road…_

They were an hour into their drive and the small amount of space and the lack of entertainment was getting to the sisters and their whitelighter.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer, ta…" Phoebe began as she looked out of the window. However, her singing was interrupted when a pillow smashed into her face. "Hey!"

"Your should be grateful. One more verse of that and Piper would've blown you up." Paige told her, annoyed.

"She's gotta point." Piper said as she glanced back at them. "I cannot believe we forgot the CD's." She sighed.

"I cannot believe we're _driving_." Paige said. "We can magically orb to anywhere we want to, but no, we're going to sit in a car all day and drive each other insane…"

"Paige, how many times do I have to explain this?" Piper said. "We cannot use our powers for personal gain. Phoebe and I learned that lesson that hard way, and I do not want to have to endure anything like that again."

"I know, but it just seems like we're wasting out time." She explained. "And plus, we vanquish demons and save the world every day. Is it too much to ask for a little in return?"

"But a little can turn into a lot." Leo added.

"Yeah, but that's a big 'but'." Paige countered. Phoebe laughed. "No pun intended." She added them slapped Phoebe on the arm. "Your so immature…"

"Oh, coming from the girl who put stickers all over that guys back in church the other day?? Honestly, Paige, you have to admit that, that was pretty childish."

"Well I didn't want to be there in the first place. You and Piper practically dragged me out of the bed, and then threw me into the car…"

"With all the demons from hell we have to deal with on an every day basis, I think an hour in church will probably do us some good." Piper said.

"Okay, how about we talk about something else?" Phoebe said. "Like when's the next bathroom stop."

"I thought you just went!" Paige told her.

"Yeah, but I had two bottles of water since then."

"I have to go to, Leo." Piper looked over at him. He sighed.

"Fine, but we're like in the middle of no where. I don't think there's another gas station for miles…" He focused on the road.

"Ugh, well, that's not good because my bladder is going to explode in like one minute…" Phoebe told him impatiently.

"That's it. No more water for Phoebe. She does this every trip!" Paige glared at her,

"Hey! Piper has to go to!"

"Enough!" Leo yelled angrily. Usually, he was pretty calm, but I guess after driving with them so long, it had finally gotten to him.

"Leo, what's gotten into you?" Piper asked, shocked at her husband's reaction.

"He's never taken a trip with us before, Piper." Paige pointed out.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I've just got a little headache. Maybe stopping isn't such a bad idea."

"Okay, well, keep an eye out for signs." Piper told him and he nodded in agreement. "Can somebody hand me a water?"

"Yeah, hold on." Paige leaned forward in her seat and grabbed a cold water bottle out of the cooler, which was by her feet. She handed it to her older sister, who in turn, handed it to Leo. He smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"Guys?? Ya see anything?" Phoebe asked practically jumping up in down in her seat.

"Ugh, not yet." Leo told her. "Oh, wait! I think I see a sign."

Piper read it for him. "Rest Stop, one mile." She turned around. "You can last that long, right?"

"I'm not so sure!"

"You want Leo to stop right now? There's some trees over there." Piper joked.

"I think I can wait…" She said.

Ten minutes later, Leo pulled into the turn lane and took a sharp right turn into the rest area. There was a wooden sign letting them know that, that was it, but when they pulled into the parking area, there really wasn't much there.

"This is it? It looks abandoned." Piper commented.

"Maybe we should turn around." Paige said.

"No! Can't wait anymore! Just point me to the restroom." Phoebe yelled.

Leo pulled the car to a stop and they all got out. "I think it's that small building over there." Leo pointed to an old worn down structure across the field of grass. It was right near the woods.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe was surprised, but didn't have to time to think. "Okay, well, I'll be right back then…" She said and started running towards the building.

"Wait!" Piper said. "I'll go with you." She didn't have to go as nearly as bad as Phoebe did, but something about the place gave her the creeps and she wanted to make sure Phoebe would be okay. So she caught up with her sister and they ran into the building together.

Leo and Paige stood beside each other taking in the fresh air. "Are you okay? You need me to drive?"

"Nah, it's okay. Just a little tired. But the air is helping my headache a little." He said truthfully.

"Well that's good. Sorry about the arguing, it's a sibling rivalry thing." Paige laughed. "I never thought I'd be able to say that."

Leo laughed. "Yeah, well, a lot has changed. And if it's for the greater good, then I can definitely deal with a little sibling rivalry once in a while between three stubborn witches."

"At least we're not doing it on the job. That would be bad. Can you imagine us just standing there arguing while a demon is stealing the book of shadows??"

"I'd rather not imagine that."

"Yeah, right, okay. New topic." Paige searched her mind. But before she could go any further, a rather loud engine sound was heard. Both Leo's and Paige's heads turned to the right to see a rather large and yellow truck coming towards them. It's wheels made huge smoke clouds on the gravel and the driver was almost invisible through the tinted windows. You could make out his figure, but that was all.

"What the hell…" Paige began as the car deliberately smashed into their car. Leo grabbed Paige and moved them both out of the way. "What's going on?!?" Leo asked, looking at Paige, then back at the truck, which had backed up and was now headed toward them again. "Leo! Orb! Now!" Paige ordered.

"I tried! I can't!" He pulled Paige's arm and helped her run a little fast. The car swerved to the right when they ran to the right and it swerved to the left when they ran to the left. The only hope was to get behind their smashed up car without getting hit. It was an opened playing field and they needed a median. "Quick! Follow me!"

When they arrived behind the car, Leo watched the driver closely. He knew exactly what the guy was trying to do and he told Paige to back up a little. When the driver rammed his vehicle into theirs a second time, both of them jumped out of the way.

Piper's car was on its side and smashed. Leo and Paige were running, or trying to run to where Piper and Phoebe were before the guy caught up to them.

They didn't get too far though…the truck sounded behind them again, and they could tell that it's speed was increasing. But they had nothing to hide behind, and nowhere to run except for the woods to get away from him. "Run faster!" Leo yelled, scared that they weren't going to make it. And he was right. The truck caught up to them and not even a second later, it hit them to the ground.

Paige was impacted more than Leo was and she flew so far that when she hit the ground, she fell unconscious. Leo got his side smashed in, and was yelling in pain on the ground. The driver halted to a stop and opened his door. With the eyes of pure evil, he stepped out of his truck and walked over to a helpless Leo. "Ahhh…" Leo cried in pain as the man grabbed him under the arms and began pulling him towards the back of his truck. Then he flung Leo over his shoulder and dumped him in the trunk as if he was nothing.

"Eww!! This is so nasty!" Phoebe screamed as she looked into the stall.

"Just go already!!" Piper yelled at her. She had decided after taking a look into the bathroom that she didn't really have to go anymore. "Paige and Leo are waiting."

"Alright." Phoebe went into the more decent stall, which really, was only a little cleaner, then the other one. Then, she took care of her business and got out of there as quickly as possible. "Does the water work?" She asked. "Please tell me the water works!"

Piper flipped on the faucet. "Yeah, amazingly it does. But you don't need it. I've got some hand sanitizer in my purse." Piper dug through her bag and pulled out a little bottle of germ x. "Here." She handed it to Phoebe who purposely-dumped way more than needed onto her hands.

"Eww, Eww, Eww, Eww!!!...Come on, let's get out of here…" Phoebe said dramatically, and she headed towards the door. "I'm gonna need some more hand sanatizer when we get out of here."

"Wait, Phoebe, listen…" Piper was quiet, and had her looking face on. She swore that she had heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"No, what did you hear?"

"A crying noise maybe…I don't know, it was muffled…" Piper looked towards a door that was on the other side of the bathroom. On the bottom end of it was a little vent screen. "It sounded like it came from in here…" She went to check it out but the door wouldn't open.

"Yeah, okay, Piper. Any other time I would love to play detective with you but not right now. I can't stay in this disgusting place any longer."

"Shhh!!" Piper listened intently for the sound.

"Piper, come on, let's go. There's nothing back there." Phoebe told her, waiting impatiently by the door.

"Okay, fine." Piper said as she followed Phoebe out of the bathroom.

"Maybe you heard some rats." Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" Piper looked up to notice that something was missing. They weren't even close to where they had gotten out of the car, but she could clearly see that it was gone. "Ugh…Phoebe?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's out car?"

Phoebe searched the entire area. "That's strange. I thought we parked right over there." Phoebe pointed.

"I thought we did too." Piper pondered. "Let's just walk up to the parking lot and see if we can see them anywhere."

"Okay, but there's not many places you can hide a vehicle around here." Phoebe sounded pessimistic. "You think something happened?"

"Are you implying magic with that question?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded. "Well, I'm not sure…"

By this time, Piper and Phoebe had reached their destination. They looked around, starting to worry.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Piper yelled angrily.

"Now, don't panic, Piper. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this…" Phoebe guessed.

"A rational explanation, Phoebe?!? What?!? You think they went for a drive?!?" Piper ran a hand through her hair. Something definitely didn't feel right about this.

"Well I don't know!!!" Phoebe looked around again, hoping she's see something.

"Leo!!! Leo, Damn it!! Where are you??!!" Piper was beyond panicking. "Oh my god, something happened to them…"

Phoebe rubbed Piper's back. "No, honey, don't think like that. There's got to be some reason why they aren't here."

"What reason is that?" Tears threatened to form in Piper's eyes. She held them back, though. "Why does this stuff always have to happen to us? We're supposed to be taking a break!! Now Leo and Paige are gone and the cars gone and we're out in the middle of god knows where without anything…" Piper placed her hands over her face. "This cannot be happening."

"Wait, Piper, look…" Phoebe reached down and grabbed a piece of what looked like blue plastic. Only it was very sharp and thin. "What does this look like to you?"

Piper looked. "My car?"

"Yeah, and look. The pieces are everywhere. There's also some glass too." She glanced back at a now crying Piper. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know…" Phoebe walked back over to her sister to give her a hug. Piper welcomed the embrace gratefully. Her mind also started to wonder what would've happened if she hadn't gone to the bathroom with Phoebe. Then Phoebe would've been all alone. That is, if whatever happened to Leo and Paige happened to her too. The real question to ask was what happened to them. More importantly, why? And was it demonic??

All Piper's guesses led to demonic conclusion. However, Piper was getting the feeling that it had nothing to do with demons…


End file.
